


Lock and Key

by loveheartlover



Category: Glee
Genre: Barebacking, Dom!Kurt, Light BDSM, M/M, Tattoos, sub!Blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-10 00:46:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveheartlover/pseuds/loveheartlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Blaine moves to New York, he has something new to show Kurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lock and Key

Kurt doesn’t notice at first. He’s too busy being excited that Blaine is finally in New York, in his room, soon to be in his bed. No lagging Skype connection, no earwigging roommates. Santana and Rachel have been banished for the weekend, staying with Elliott as he has the biggest apartment, and Kurt intends to make the most of their time alone together. Unpacking can wait until Monday.

Blaine’s parents have barely closed the door behind them before Kurt pushes Blaine up against it, pinning his arms by his head and kissing him, breathless and biting. “As much… as I… like… your parents,” he gasps out between kisses, “I much prefer them when it’s not been two months since I last got to see you.”

“I tried to get them to leave,” Blaine says, limp against the door and knees bent to exaggerate the height difference that Kurt loves to take advantage of. “But they weren’t exactly taking the hint.”

“I think putting your hands down the back of my pants sent the message loud and clear.”

“I didn’t know they were there!” Blaine whines, “I swear.”

“Mmm, you sure about that? After all the door is awfully loud. Maybe you knew they’d come back in and just wanted to show off-“

“Kurt,” Blaine chokes out, “Please.”

“Come on then. Bed, like a good boy.”

Blaine practically sprints to the curtain partitioning Kurt’s bed- their bed- from the rest of the loft, stripping out of his clothes and kneeling in the middle of it, head bowed and hands clasped neatly behind him. Kurt doesn’t go to him straight away. He gets a glass of water, dries the dishes from their lunch with Blaine’s parents and puts them away, and finally locks the door to the loft before tracing Blaine’s route to the bed.

Blaine doesn’t look up when Kurt walks over to him. It’s only when Kurt circles the bed as he undoes his shirt that he spots it. A chain, carefully inked across Blaine’s shoulder blades, with several objects hanging from it- a feather, a star, a dice, a music note.

“What’s this?” Kurt asks softly, kneeling up on the bed behind his fiancé and running a finger along the tattoo. Blaine shivers.

“I got it when Tina got her lyrics a couple of months ago. I was going to tell you, but then I thought it might be a nice surprise.”

“Surprise it is,” Kurt says, leaning down to press a kiss to the middle of the chain. “What do they mean?”

“Um,” Blaine starts, fingers twitching as he struggles not to react. “Well the feather is… is freedom. And for Pav as well. The star is to remind me to keep trying, like Rachel. The dice is chance. The second chance we gave each other, our first meeting being chance, every opportunity and twist of fate that’s come my way, will keep coming both of our ways. And the music note is pretty obvious I think?”

“Mhmm. It’s a nice tattoo. No risk of spelling mistakes either. We’ll talk about it later, right now I think it’s time you picked out what you wanted us to play with this afternoon.”

Blaine’s gone by the time Kurt returns his attention to the tattoo, lost in his mind and the safety of Kurt’s presence. His hands are bound to the headboard with the handcuffs he’d picked out of their bag, mouth gagged, legs wrapped tightly around Kurt’s waist. Kurt’s focused on the tensing of the muscles in Blaine’s abdomen, his mouth sucking a hickey onto the side of Blaine’s neck when he realises the chains don’t finish at Blaine’s shoulder blades as he’d first thought, and in fact trail up and over to hang down an inch on each side of his neck.

He takes it upon himself to leave a mark at the end of each chain, and then nips at Blaine’s neck until he’s almost drawn blood. Kurt’s hips snap forward frantically when he realises Blaine is whimpering his name around the fabric in his mouth, chasing the heat building in his core.

Blaine comes untouched, back arching and eyes screwed shut with pleasure, and Kurt follows seconds later. For a moment he remains suspended over his fiancé, gasping in ragged breaths before pulling out and rolling away. He stretches out on the bed, wincing slightly as a muscle in his thigh twinges, before undoing the handcuffs and pulling Blaine into him, tugging the gag down. They can clean up later. Blaine’s only request when they’d started this had been for Kurt not to leave him as he came back to himself, and Kurt refuses to deny him that.

A month later, Blaine has a new addition to his chain- a closed lock hanging from the very middle of it, with the initials K and B hidden in the design.

And on his left forearm, Kurt has the key.


End file.
